


conspiracy theorist

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [4]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: virgil is very admant that dee’s boyfriend is a werewolf even though that’s absolutely ridiculous.warnings: food mention, werewolves, probably swearing, sympathetic deceit, conspiracy theories, mild arguing, a kiss i think, somewhat ambiguous ending (but i promise you that nothing bad happens), mild angst/worry, and possibly something else





	conspiracy theorist

**Author's Note:**

> day three of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! october fourth's word is "moon"
> 
> yes it's late. yes the next few are also going to be late. i'm sorry.

_“Hey, Dee. What’s up?”_

“Well…” Dee hesitated. Virgil wasn’t going to like what he was about to tell him. “Roman said he wouldn’t be able to make it tonight.”

_“You do realize this means--”_

“Roman is _not_ a werewolf, Virgil.”

_“This is the third time that he’s bailed on us on a full moon!”_

Dee rolled his eyes dramatically and paced around his room. “He has family dinner.”

_“Who the hell has family dinner every month on a full moon?”_

“Maybe they’re pagan,” he postulated. “Could be some tradition.”

_“Roman celebrates Christmas.”_

“_You_ celebrate Christmas, too, V.”

Virgil scoffed on the other side of the line. _“That’s only because none of you celebrate Hanukkah! Besides, if it’s such an important tradition, why hasn’t he invited you along?”_

“We’ve only been dating for six months--”

_“I met my boyfriend’s parents after one.”_

Dee gently hit his head on the wall in frustration. He loved his friends--he _really_ did--but they could be so infuriating sometimes. “You two also--”

_“Okay, we don’t need to talk about that! Look, let’s focus on the other weird things about Roman, okay? Like how he eats a startling amount of meat?”_

“Maybe he just likes meat, Virgil.”

_“You’re a vegetarian!”_

It was common knowledge that Virgil Sanders was an avid conspiracy theorist. That wouldn’t be news to anyone who’d been in his general vicinity for any time at all. However, Dee hadn’t realize how absolutely off the rails his friend was.

“He doesn’t have to stop eating meat just because I’m a vegetarian. As long as he cooks his own meals and brushes his teeth before kissing me, I’m fine.”

There was a long pause on Virgil’s end. For a moment, Dee had assumed he’d lost connection, but then Virgil said, _“I knew you were an idiot, but I didn’t realize that you were this stupid.”_

“He’s _not_ a werewolf, Virgil!”

Before Virgil had the chance to respond, there was a light knock on Dee’s bedroom door, and Roman peeked his head in. “Hey, I was about to head up to my parents’ house, and I wanted to say goodbye.”

“One second,” Dee said as he returned his focus to the call. “Please do not call me about this again.”

_“Dee, c’mon--”_

_Click_.

Dee turned toward his boyfriend with a gentle smile. He held out his arms and was easily swept into a tight embrace by the much larger man. Nuzzling his face into Roman’s chest, he let out a long sigh.

“What were you talking about on the phone?” Roman asked, petting Dee’s hair.

“Oh,” he laughed. “Virgil was trying to convince me that you were a werewolf.”

“You’re kidding!”

Dee leaned back a touch to gaze up at Roman’s face. “Not even a little. He made claims about how you’re always gone for the full moon and how you eat a lot of meat. Obviously a werewolf.”

“Well, it makes sense that an emo disaster such as Virgil would want to believe that I’m somehow a monstrous creature,” Roman huffed playfully. “He’s always had it out for me.”

“He’s just jealous that you’re such a catch.” Dee pressed a kiss to his cheek and let him go. “I wouldn’t want to keep you from your family.”

“I’ll see you on Tuesday, okay?”

“Sounds great.”

“Love you.”

“Love you more.”

Roman smiled his million-watt smile and exited the apartment. As soon as he was in the elevator, he slumped against the wall, whispering, “Holy shit, I’ve gotta be more careful.” Virgil may have been a conspiracy fanatic, but what would happen if someone believed him? Even worse, what would Roman do if someone found out that the claims were _true_?


End file.
